Technical Field
The present utility model relates to a toy for pets, and in particular, to a toy for pet cats that has more attraction, which specifically is an improved pet cat toy.
Related Art
In Europe, America, and China, raising of pet cats becomes increasingly popular. However, with development of the society, people start to live in crowd cities in groups, and a space for family life of people is further compressed; correspondingly, pet cats also gradually lose an activity space. Therefore, some pet toys that meet pet's favors and can draw pet's interest appear on the market. Currently, most of pet cat toys usually fill materials such as catnip inside the toys, facilitating scratching and biting of pet cats. However, because catnip is invisible and can hardly draw pet cat's and master's interest, improvement needs to be made.